Home is in Your Heart
by fangedfemmefatale
Summary: Takes place in season 7. After chris and lorelai divorce. How lorelai and Luke get back together. Detailed summary inside. Rated T might change in future.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the creators of this wonderful show.**

Summary: Lorelai and Chris divorced earlier when Chris first suggested it. Except I'm changing the timeline around. I'm estimating two weeks after they came back from Paris. After the divorce Lorelai left Stars Hallow for awhile to get away from the gossip. She went to see her father, who is paying for her vacation or trip if you want to call it that. Only Rory and him know where Lorelai is. Everybody is worried about especially a heartbroken diner owner but won't show it. Babette is watching Paul Anka for her. Sookie and Michel both email her work stuff, for Lorelai took her laptop with her. She's been gone a week already and it's before christmas. April's medical emergency already occurred. I know this has probably been done already but this my take. Everybody is included. Also Lorelai isn't talking to Lorelai.

**Prologue**

Rory was at the diner writing something while sitting on the counter. "What are you doing," asked April who just came down. Luke was making a fresh pot of coffee and notice the changes in Rory. She wasn't happy that her parents got married, but she looked even more miserable. The light in her eyes are long gone since her mother left. Lorelai's eyes were the same he noticed when he saw here at the hospital up close. He was glad about the divorce yet he couldn't help feeling bad for Lorelai. Even though she hurt him, she deserved happiness. He missed her so much. Rory replied, "Writing a letter to my crazy mother. Since she won't respond to my emails. She always wanted an excuse to write letters to someone. It's been a week and haven't heard from her." "Where did she go," asked April. "I'm sorry I can't tell you. I had to swear not to tell anyone or she wouldn't tell me where she went. My grandmother doesn't even know that my mother left. She thinks my mom is sick. She still thinks my parents are married. My grandfather knows though and he tells me not to worry. That she just needed to get away from everything. If I want to blame anyone I should blame my father and grandmother," stated Rory.

"Seriously your not going to blame anything on you mother," interrupted Luke. "Why do you car," challenged Rory. Luke looked at Rory shocked. "Did she really think the marriage would last? That I'm blind and wouldn't see what the other townies can't see? That she wasn't happy with him, the fake smiles, and sadness in her eyes. It was only a matter of time until that marriage ended. At least she didn't make the same as me and try to make it work like I did with Nicole," ranted Luke. Rory was impressed but but didn't show it. She knew she could trust him with the truth. "My dad asked for the divorce, not her. True she didn't love him, but she was willing to sacrifice her happiness for her mother. She wanted grandma to finally be happy for her once. My father pushed her into getting married. He told me when he proposed, she was uncertain and tried to fight it. She gave up and agreed. He realized she wasn't drinking coffee anymore. He then knew it was you. He finally opened his eyes and saw that she was in love with another. That he will always be her second choice. He didn't think that was enough for him. He also told me that he felt with each passing day, she was dyeing a little more inside," explained Rory.

Luke was loss for words. He didn't know what to think to think. Rory just trusted him with the truth and she was watching for any signs of emotions other than the rant. He couldn't believe that Lorelai was willing to sacrifice her happiness for her mother. Yes, the Lorelai he loved sacrificed her life for Rory, but not her mother. Emily never saw what a wonderful daughter she had. What an amazing daughter she has raised. Lorelai never catered to her mother's needs. She was very independent. "Why did she leave," asked Luke. Rory looked at him, "Wouldn't you after everything this past year? She's tired of being the main gossip. She's thinking about her life, I guess. Get away from the craziness and like I said earlier she hasn't told my grandmother yet. She's afraid to tell her mother she failed," answered Rory. Luke got an idea in his head, "When are you mailing that letter?" Rory was confused, "I'm going to put it in the mail tomorrow." "If I write a letter tonight, can you pick it up and mail it with yours," suggested Luke. Rory smiled, "Sure."

An hour later Luke closed up the diner and Rory left to go home. Upstairs in the apartment April was reading while Luke sat at the table. "You miss her, don't you" asked April. Luke looked up to see April taking a seat at the table. Luke sighed, "Yes I do. I was so angry at her, but now I just want her in my life some how. Before the divorce just watching her walk by was enough knowing I couldn't get closer. It hurt to see her hurting so much when she should have been happy. That's all I want is her happy and she wasn't . That's why I was happy for the divorce not for my own selfish reasons." April saw how much her father loved Lorelai and how unhappy he is without her. He was different without her. He's never talked about someone this much without ranting this much other than Rory. "Why don't you tell her how you fell? Tell her you miss her and want her home. Make her see what she saw in you in the first place. She must of seen more than a grumpy diner owner that only most see. Yes the town knows you care for them but she saw more. You guys were best friends," stated April. Luke smiled at how smart April can be sometimes. Reminded him of Rory which made him think of Lorelai. He shouldn't of kept April and Lorelai away from each other. Luke started to write hoping he can get it right.

**Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the creators of this wonderful show.**

**Chapter 1**

Lorelai was checking her emails and read all the ones from Rory. She didn't know why she didn't respond to them. Probably because she wanted to be alone. It's been a week and a half since she left Stars Hallow. She decided to go to Ireland. She loved it when she was backpacking with Rory. She got up and went to check her mail at the main house. She was staying in a small cottage so her mail went to the main house. She noticed the writing on the envelope looked like Rory's. Back at her cottage she opened it and found a smaller envelope with a letter. She decided to read the letter first.

Mom,

What is going on? I haven't heard from you at all. Your not responding to my emails. Well grandma thinks you need to go to the hospital. Told her you were sick all week. Sorry for that. I miss you mommy. Everyone in town is questioning your whereabouts. Also worried about you and want you back. Don't get mad but I told Luke everything except where you were. He saw that you weren't happy with dad. He didn't believe the fake smiles like the townies did. He cares and misses you a lot. The other envelope is from Luke. I don't know what he wrote but please read it. When are you coming home? Paul Anka misses you and keeps trying to go to the house. School is going well for me. Please respond back so I know your alive.

Love,

Rory

P.s. Read it!

Lorelai put Rory's letter next to her laptop. Grabbing the smaller envelope, she debated if she should read it. Yes she missed him, it was obvious since she gave up coffee. She never like Chris walking around the town where Luke could see him. True she was ashamed in marrying Chris, she didn't want Luke to hurt by seeing him. She remembered how his face was at the hospital when he learned she was married. It hurt her to see him in so much pain and she was the cause of it. He must still care for her since Rory told him how miserable she was with Christopher. She sat down on her bed twirling the letter in her hands. She sighed and knew what she had to do. If he took the time to write probably a really short letter, she should read it. Plus Rory hound her in her own mind. Opening the envelope she took the letter and took a deep breath.

Lorelai,

I have to say running from your problems doesn't help. They will still be here when you get back. Didn't you learn your lesson the first time you ran? You slept with Christopher and look how well that turned out. I'm not saying you deserve this at all. Yes I was mad at you but you were there when I needed help. Thanks for the help that night. April could of died. I want you to be happy and that's all that matters. I just wonder why you would sacrifice your happiness just to please your mother. That's not you, I know you care what she thinks. You just never actually listen to her like that. You've always cried after, then grew stronger from it. What happened to that Lorelai? Don't let her change you Lorelai. Don't let this divorce change you. I don't want to lose you completely. I know I'm not good with words but April told me to tell you how I feel. Well I feel miserable and I can hate you. I can never stay mad at you for long. I miss you so much. I'm worried about you. Come home please.

Always,

Luke

Lorelai couldn't believe it. He was asking for her to come home. She knew he must still for Luke never writes speaks his feelings like often. He's not the flower buying guy, but he did at the Dragonfly opening. Of course she missed him, he was the only man she ever loved. She put Luke's letter down and went over to her laptop. Opening her email, she began to type.

Rory just got out of her last class on Thursday. She walked into her and Paris's apartment. Dropping her stuff off in her room, she went to her laptop. She was shocked and glad to see an email from her mom.

Rory,

I'm fine and sorry for not responding. I just didn't feel like talking to anyone. I wanted space and time to think to myself. I don't care what my mother thinks right now. I'm mad at myself and thinking about my crappy life. I'm a life ruiner. You know that. Let's see all the lives I've ruined.

-My parents

-Max's

-Christopher's

-Luke's

-My own of course nothing to do with you

-You still looking for a reason.

So let's get detailed with each person/ persons:

First my parents. I was a kid they used to be somewhat proud of. I used to to get in trouble at school but I got straight A's. I was planning to go to Vassar even though it's not you. Well then I got pregnant. Well all their dreams and hopes for me went out the window. Plus a whole lot other things.

Second Max Medina. I saw the signs that it wasn't going to work. I was hesitant to let him have a key to the house. I was willing not to tell you about him. I ran out on him and just left him a message that it's over.

Third your father (who is my past and should of stayed that way.) It started when we were kids. My mother pushed me to be his friend at first until I realized he was like me. Hated the Hartford society but that's bullshit. He's a true blue blood. He won't tell you this but he claims that me keeping you ruined his life. Which he also blames on me. I'm not the one who ran off to the other side of the country. Then the stupid marriage. I was only using him to get over Luke. Not for my mother like you think. It was to move on but your father figured it out and said he doesn't come second. Well he'll always come second because you come first.

Fourth Luke. Well how does I hurt the one man I ever love sound? Well No matter what I do I always hurt him.

Fifth my life. Well what I just wrote for Luke applies to me. I'm going to die alone and I deserve it. I'm a horrible person. Look at me, I'm hiding so I don't have to deal with reality.

Lastly you. I did ruin your life. I could of given you so much if I stayed with my parents. Maybe you would have had more bonding time wit grandpa if we visited them more. I still fear that I might of given you commitment issues. Also I want you to honestly think about your relationship with Logan. Think about what makes you love him that makes you overlook his mistakes. You once said he might be the one. Think if he truly is the one to make a lifetime commitment. Also think of how tying him down might change him. I kept wondering how long it would be until Christopher slept with someone else. Add attempting to ruin your relationship. Also realized I haven't been much supportive of any of your relationships. I'm sorry. I don't know when I'll be home. I'm glad school is going well. Love you sweets.

Love,

Mom

Rory couldn't believe her mother. She printed the email out. She was too mad, to reply. She might type something she might regret later. She knew one other person should read this. She grabbed her keys and headed towards Stars Hallow. Luke was enjoying the afternoon lull but was wondering if Lorelai read his letter. April was at the counter working on her homework. The bell chimed and he saw Rory walking towards him with a scowl on her face, "Hey what's wrong?. Rory placed the paper on the counter, "Read this." Luke looked at her strangely then lifted the paper up. He unfolded the paper and began to read. Rory watched Luke's facial expression change with each word he read. Luke couldn't believe Lorelai. She was blaming herself for everything. Also the fact that she still loves him and never Chris, makes him happy. She was trying to move on. Chris was her second choice. That's why he asked for a divorce.

"Can you believe her," snapped Rory, bringing Luke back from his thoughts. "She thinks she ruined my life. She gave me everything I wanted. So yea we lived in a shed for a while, but it was ours. She gave me everything and I failed her. Dropping out of Yale and stealing the yacht. I know my mom wakes insults all the time, yet she still holds her head high. She waits until she's alone to let it out. She gave up her life for me. She would have been top student in high school, graduated Vassar, and made it big. She's made many sacrifices so I could have a wonderful life. I betrayed her by moving into my grandparent's pool house. Because of me she couldn't tell me she was engaged to you," ranted Rory.

Luke sat there listening to Rory, pouring her heart out. He knew Rory was right, that Lorelai was overreacting to this, "Rory, she's upset and you know how she is, when left alone. She's probably more crazy than ever. Especially since she's not drinking coffee. She's not functioning correctly." Rory smiled slightly at that. Luke still cared so much even after everything. 'Maybe he's still the on,' thought Rory. "She's strong but she can only stand so much. I remember when she broke down when she was going to ask to borrow money. She broke down because your great grandmother called her a charity case. This was when you and your mother were having problems talking to each other. When you first started Yale and the Dragonfly was still being fixed up. We were suppose to go to dinner but she broke down and cried. She let it out and I heard you did also with Dean. You guys were still balancing time and getting used to not living together anymore. I don't know how she would have been if you went to Harvard. She bought Paul Anka to replace you after you guys got in that big fight. She wanted to feel useful and needed. That someone or something needed her to care for them," stated Luke.

Rory was thinking of what Luke said. Her mother was a strong person but seems to be week now. It's not completely her fault either. Her grandmother and father were the ones who changed her. They always made her unhappy. "I want my mom back," explained Rory. Luke looked at her, "Me too."


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the creators of this wonderful show.**

**Chapter 2**

Lorelai was walking around, looking at the beautiful scenery. She felt relaxed and happy. No stress or pressure from anyone. Nobody has expectations of here her. It was just her and no gossips or rumors. Also a good sign is she no longer cares about her failed marriage. As for her thoughts all she saw was Luke. He must still care if he wants her home. Thinking about the letter she sent to Luke in reply to his. She hoped he would understand why she's doing what she's doing. Ireland truly is a beautiful country. It was the start of her third week of being there. She knew she was probably going home later in the week. She ran her fingers through her hair. That was now cut above the shoulders with bangs. She continued on her walk.

~Thursday~

Luke was walking around the diner checking on his customers. The mail carrier came and Luke walked up to him. Luke took his mail and walked behind the counter. He started to sort through it when he saw it. He would recognize her handwriting. Searching the envelope, there was no return address. The postage stamps though told a different story.

Luke looked to Zach, "I'm going to be in the storage room."

"Sure boss," replied Zach. Walking into the storage room with the letter. He opened it when he was sure he was alone.

Luke,

I don't know what to write. I was shocked to find out that you wrote me a letter. I'm not running, well not in my head. I just had to get away from the gossip. I didn't want to be watched like a hawk. I didn't want you to see how this divorce was affecting me. I didn't love him but he was my oldest friend. He didn't deserve that even with all the crap he has put me through. Just like I shouldn't of slept with Christopher just to prove to you that it was over. In the past week since I got your letter my divorce meant nothing to me. I am always thinking of you. I don't think I can forgive forgive myself for what I did to you. If I can't forgive myself, I don't think I can be your friend. I hurt you so much it breaks my heart. I can apologize and beg for forgiveness but I don't want that. I deserve your anger and hatred. Please just hate. It will make it easier for me to stay away from you. Every time I think of you, I think of what you said at the supermarket. No problem on the April situation. I hope she is well. Last I heard she was still living with you. Sookie feels like she needs to keep me updated on everything. I hope your well and the diner is doing well. Still haven't killed Taylor from what I've heard. That's a good thought, I guess. Maybe in the future we can be friends.

~ Lorelai Gilmore

The paper started to shake from Luke's shaking hands. His eyes were glistening with tears, he was trying to hold back. She wrote back but he was debating if he should wish she didn't. He was trying to understand why Lorelai couldn't tell her true feelings and believe in them. Sure she confessed he was all she could think of. She didn't want to be friends with him. He's gotten over what she did to him, now that he thought about it. He helped push her away, They lacked trust and communication. He always thought he could tell her anything but when it came to something that might affect their relationship/friendship, he would hesitate. From when he always wanted to ask her out, marrying Nicole, and April. Just like she was afraid to tell him when she hears or sees Christopher. They had faults but he thought they were perfect for each other.

He folded the letter and put it in his back pocket. Wiping his eyes, he stepped back into the diner to his mind busy. Seems like this Thursday was going to be the bad day of his week. He rather deal with Taylor, Patty, and Babette or better yet spend the whole day with Kirk.

Meanwhile on a plane sat a puffy-eyed, sleep-deprived woman. Rethinking of what she wrote, she wondered if it was the right thing to do. Lorelai didn't know if she was strong enough to forgive herself or be strong enough to stay away. _'Should I talk to him or stay away? Will he be happy that I'm home even after the letter I sent him? How long will it take for me to forgive myself? Even though he wants me home, has he forgiven me? Will I ever forgive myself? Will the town even forgive me for leaving?' _Lorelai couldn't sleep because these questions have been haunting her all week.

~ Friday~

April was due home from school soon. She's going on winter break for the next two weeks. A friend of hers was joining her today and when her friend's mom pick her up, April was going to sleep over until Sunday. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket. Grabbing a small pice of paper and a folded paper, he put them on the counter. Both have significant meaning to him. He heard the bell chime and two girls chatting. Luke looked up.

"Hey April and Melissa," greeted Luke.

"Hey dad," replied April.

"Hello Mr. Danes," greeted back Melissa.

"You can call me Luke," stated Luke.

Melissa looked down shyly and nodded.

"Dad what are you doing," asked April. She recognized the the big pice of paper. Her father kept rereading last night and this morning before she left for school.

"Nothing important," stated Luke.

"Well we should get our homework done, so we won't have to worry about it later," suggested April.

Melissa nodded in agreement and they walked to a table in the corner. Luke folded the letter back up, then grabbed the horoscope and put them back in his wallet. He grabbed two sodas and took them to the girls. Luke hasn't told April or Rory that Lorelai had written back to him.

~Later that night~

A cab pulled up to the crap shack and Babette was watching. She saw a woman get out of the cab and the cab driver got a suit case out of the trunk. He took it up to the porch and the woman followed. She opened her purse then pulled out some money out. Babette focused and finally saw the profile of the woman's face when she was unlocking her door. No doubt about it in Babette's mind that Lorelai Gilmore has returned to Stars Hollow. It was eight- thirty p.m and she ran to towards the phone and yelling to her husband, "Morey, Lorelai is home." Dialing the familiar number of her best friend, no one answered. She knew this news was too big to wait until the morning.

Babette was walking fast in the town square in the December air. She saw the dance studio close, so she headed towards Luke's. That's where she saw Patty talking to Taylor while drinking coffee. She tried to jog and rushed into the diner. She was panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Babette are you ok," asked Luke.

Babette nodded and sat down with Patty.

"I got big news," stated Babette.

She had everyone's attention on her even Luke's though he was thinking it was brainless gossip.

Patty decided to ask, "What is it? Is it Morey?"

Babette calmed down and smiled, "No Morey is fine. Lorelai is home. I just saw her but I haven't talked to her yet."

"Are you sure," asked Taylor.

"At first no I wasn't. I knew it couldn't be Rory because she wouldn't need a cab. Lorelai's hair is shorter like it only goes down to above her shoulders with bangs. I realized it was her when I saw the side of her face. It also looks like she lost some weight," explained Babette.

Luke was just standing there, like a statue. _'Lorelai was home. Did she know she was coming home this week and just didn't tell me? Was this part of her staying away from me? Is she okay? Should I go see __her? I'm glad she's home though,_' these thought started to plague Luke. After a few minutes he realized everyone was watching him. Probably hoping to get a reaction out of him. "There's nothing to see," snapped Luke.

Meanwhile at the crap shack Lorelai was looking around her house. _'Why doesn't this place feel like home,'_ wondered Lorelai. She was noticing for the first time since Chris moved out, her house seem bare. Actually it felt bare before Chris even moved in. It was bugging her. Then it clicked why it was so bare, While on the plane she realized she shouldn't give up on Luke, Hoping she can fix whatever damage the letter may have caused on top of their other problems. Grabbing her keys she walked out the front door but kept it open. She knew Rory stashed her Luke boxes in the garage. That's why she wouldn't let Chris go in it. Also the Chuppah was in there. Even though she was going to marry someone else, he made it for her.

Opening the garage, she saw the mountain of boxes. She was tired but knew she won't sleep until she's completely exhausted. So moving the moving the boxes into the house sounded better than tossing and turning in bed for hours. Around nine-thirty p.m Babette was walking by and saw Lorelai in the garage.

"Hey sugah," greeted Babette walking up to Lorelai.

Lorelai whipped around, "Oh hey Babette. Here you can sit on that box if you want."

"How are you," asked Babette taking a seat.

Lorelai leaned against the wall of the garage, "I'm fine. Glad to be home."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to Ireland. I loved it when Rory and I went."

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm moving some of my stuff back into the house. Now that Christopher is gone, my place seems bare," lied Lorelai.

"Do you need help?"

"No I'm fine. Thanks for the offer though."

"I should let you finish. You can get Paul Anka tonight or tomorrow," explained Babette getting up.

"Thanks, I'll get him tomorrow," Lorelai said walking Babette to the yard.

Ten-thirty p.m Luke was cleaning the diner like he does after every closing time. Ever since Babette shared the news, he wanted to check on her. Truly see that she has returned. Knowing he wouldn't sleep, he went upstairs and grabbed his jacket and gloves. Locking the diner behind him, he took off jogging towards the crap shack. He stopped by the trees and saw her. She was lifting boxes and moving them into the house. He noticed the new hairstyle and missed her longer hair. The shorten straighten hair wasn't her. She did look like she lost some weight. He stepped forward and grunted loudly. Lorelai heard a grunt and spun around with a box in her arms.

"Luke," gasped Lorelai.

"I know you wanted to stay away from me. I just wanted to make sure your okay," offered Luke.

He was taking in her looks closely now and noticed the heavy make-up around her eyes. Like she was hiding bags from lack of sleep pr something. Lorelai was just standing shocked to see him.

**Should I have them have a full out confrontation or a small little spat? Many different angles... Like to hear what you think...**

**Ok I know the grammar isn't good but that's because I use fan fiction to de-stress. I love the reviews and the help. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the creators of this wonderful show.**

**Chapter 3**

"Lorelai," called Luke.

Lorelai snapped out of her daze, "Grab that box please."

Lorelai headed towards the house with her box while Luke grabbed the box on the floor. He noticed it was the last one. He made it to the house when Lorelai came out with her keys.

"I'm going to lock the garage. You can put the box with the others in the living room," stated Lorelai.

Luke walked in to see about fifteen boxes there. Luke looked around the living room noticing it was bare. It didn't have all the nick knacks that usually were there. He heard the door close and turned to watch Lorelai walk in.

Lorelai stood in front of him, "Thanks for the help."

Luke stared at her, "That's it. No hi or how are you! You've been gone for three weeks and was worried about you. I was worried about you."

"Well sorry. I don't know why you care anymore. You walked away remember. Yes I slept with Christopher but you could of fought. Instead you did exactly what I thought you would do. You didn't want me in your life. You walked away without looking back. Like you were hoping I would do something to end our relationship."

"Just wait a minute Lorelai. You kept telling me you were fine. That there was no problem. If you told me the truth about how you felt. We could of worked through it. Of course I wanted you in my life. Hell it took me eight years to ask you out. I watched you go from guy to guy. Watch you get hurt and try to be there for you. I thought I lost you when you were engaged to max. I saw how Christopher hurt you every time he blew into town."

"I was trying to be supportive of you. I loved you so much. I never said I love you to any man except you. Until I married Christopher and it was a lie. Don't you see how mess up I am because of you. I used to be a strong independent woman. Then I started dating you and became dependent of you. When we broke up, it was so hard to be by myself. So I walked right into Christopher's waiting arms. The marriage was suppose to help me move on but a voice in my head questioned my decision everyday."

"I'm sorry for walking away but you did what I feared. I always felt like I wasn't good enough for you. It didn't help that you parents thought so too. Don't say you don't care what they think because deep down you do. That's not your felt. You didn't get loved while growing up then you got pregnant."

"Fine I care what they think but Chris was nothing. Your everything I can ever want in a guy. You treat Rory like she is your own. I gave you my heart. Then you can't even tell me you have a daughter."

"I was scared to tell you. You were finally happy since Rory was back in your life. I didn't want to ruin that for you. I love it when your happy. Your beautiful smile and the way your eyes shine. Right now I hate how the light in your eyes is gone. I forgive you. I know that it was my fault also. Don't fully blame yourself for what happen. I love you Lorelai."

"No I can't Luke. I can't forgive myself for what I did. I was a coward. I'm sorry but I can't be your friend."

"No, I'm not giving up on you! I'm not going to lose you again!"

"Get out," yelled Lorelai.

Luke looked at her and saw the tears. He walked a few steps not towards the door but towards her. He pulled her into his arms and Lorelai let it go. She's finally letting it out what she's been holding in. Letting Luke hold her protectively. He felt her collapse into him

Luke lifted Lorelai into his arms and Luke carried her to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back," he whispered.

Going downstairs, Luke locked up and shut off the lights. Going back upstairs he found Lorelai still crying. He walked over to her dresser and grabbed sweats and a camisole. He helped her get changed. He stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. He got her settled under the covers and turned the light off. Getting in bed, he got comfortable then grabbed Lorelai. Lorelai settled her head on Luke's chest and grabbed onto his shirt like it was her lifeline. While Luke soothingly rubbed her back. They fell a sleep that way around midnight.

**I hope you like it. I had another version of this chapter but I prefer this one. What's going to happen in the morning? Please review. School starts monday so I will be slower and I need to update Future With You, Fighting for Our Middle, and To Live and Love Again.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the creators of this wonderful show.**

**Chapter 4**

Lorelai started stirring and opened her eyes. It was still dark outside, she heard the familiar snoring of Luke. Pausing a moment to remember what happened, she glanced at her clock to see it was 3 a.m. Luke had his arm wrapped like she was fragile. She slowly squirmed her way out of Luke's arms. She slipped on her robe and slippers then headed out the room. She went down to the kitchen and got a cup of water.

After drinking her water she debated if she should go back up there. She could always sleep on the couch or Rory's bed. She was comfortable though in Luke's arms. After her short internal debate she went back upstairs. She found an empty bed and wondered if she really was crazy. She then heard the flush of a toilet and released a breath of relief. She took he robe off and slipped off her slippers. She got in bed and sat there. Luke walked in seeing her like that.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"I'm sorry," she replied tearing up.

"Hey. Your okay," Luke said sitting next to her.

"I'm a horrible person. A horrible mother."

"Your not a horrible person Lorelai. Rory is graduating soon. Your human and everything you felt was normal. I should of let you get to know should of communicated better with each other. Even this time apart I still love you."

"I haven't been sleeping well lately. I haven't been functioning well since I stopped drinking coffee. All because of you. I love you."

Luke moved himself to his usual side of the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"When I heard you were getting a divorce I was happy. Not for myself but for you. You weren't happy with him. I'm just glad your home."

"Wait a minute! Isn't April living with you?"

"Yes she is. She's at a friend's house until Sunday."

"Oh so you don't have to go back tonight?"

"No, even if she was there, I would of sent her to Sookie's house, or she would of volunteered herself. She likes you and knows your the one I love."

"It's late."

"I know we should get some sleep and continue in the morning. After we get some sleep. I'll take the day off. I'll help you unpack those boxes."

"Those are my Luke boxes."

"Wait all of those?"

"Everything that reminded me of you was supposed to be thrown out. Instead Rory threw them in the garage like I did with her."

"Let's get some sleep."

Luke laid down and Lorelai snuggled into his arms like old times. She felt complete.

"Luke"

"Lorelai"

"What are we doing?"

"What?"

"Luke those last few months were hard on me. I'm afraid to let you have my heart. With Chris I didn't have to worry about my heart, with you I have to guard it. I know I love you. Remember what you said on our first official date. Your all in. Well I can't unless you really are."

"I don't want this to be nothing Lorelai. You're it for me. It took me eight years to finally ask you out and I screwed up too. I say it I'm all in. I've been miserable with out you. I'm grumpier and you bring out the best of me. I love you"

Luke kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. Lorelai felt a little better and knew she needed to keep a positive look on this. She knew this relationship she wanted to fight for. For the first time in months she fell a sleep easily.


End file.
